Victorious
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Nadie ama a las perras del ejército. Lo sabe por su uniforme militar manchado de sangre, lo sabe porque los hombres de la unidad G-13 del ejército japonés la juzgan con la mirada , y tal vez, solo tal vez, lo sabe porque está atrapada en una cloaca china con un prisionero que cada que puede le recuerda lo poco femenina que es. ¿Qué significa una victoria en medio de la guerra?
1. Un Ángel del deber

.

 **Un Ángel del deber**

.

.

Es que nadie se lo advirtió, esa era su terrible realidad.

No es que no pudiese imaginarlo, claro que se hacía una idea de cuán importante era eso de la apariencia y la actitud para conseguir la atención de un chico, pero iba en contra de sus principios.

— Si sigues de esta forma el único prototipo de hombre que te buscará será un flacucho sin sex appel.

Su hermana tenía razón, pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar demasiado en esos asuntos, había cosas más importantes. Se calza las botas y las amarra con fuerza férrea, se levanta de la cama y toma su chaqueta verde olivo, se mira en el espejo y suspira.

Cabello corto, nada de maquillaje, un traje verde oscuro… sí, seguro que no era el prototipo de chica que un hombre desearía. Y es que en sus sueños — porque sí, soñaba como cualquier mujer de 25 años —veía a un hombre más fuerte que ella, con un sentido protector, que la mimase, que la cuidase, que la viera como una delicada flor. ¿Pero cómo atraer a un protector si ella se veía amenazante?

Le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre, quien la envuelve entre sus brazos mientras llora en su hombro, una escena que se ha venido repitiendo docenas de veces. Luego le da un fuerte abrazo a cada una de sus dos hermanas antes de regresar a su unidad. Camina durante 40 minutos hasta la zona militar, sus gruesas botas de caucho dejan amplias huellas en la nieve, siente la molestia de la tela que cubre la porción que su pie no alcanza a llenar, hace tiempo que se resignó a que las botas no vienen en numeración femenina.

La nieve le cae en el cabello y en la nariz, Akane tiene ganas de dar marcha atrás y nunca volver a su unidad. Piensa en las flores que Noriko llevaba en su sencillo ramo, piensa en su rostro brillando de alegría con ese vestido largo y blanco que su amiga heredó de su abuela, piensa en Daisuke y su escueto traje, pero con sus ojos llorosos al ver a su futura esposa entrando a la iglesia. Y piensa en la imagen que le devolvió el reflejo de la copa para el brindis, Akane solo vio a un chico.

Incluso en medio de esa guerra, personas como Noriko y Daisuke podían perseguir la felicidad, pero ella parecía correr hacia el lado contrario todo el tiempo.

¿Acaso tiene que renunciar a todo por un poco de amor? Se muerde el labio, se gira apretando su mano contra su corazón que retumba casi de forma dolorosa, pero no puede dar el paso que la devuelva a su hogar. Mira alrededor de ella, cada vez más personas se conglomeran en las calles en busca de sobras y piedad, un niño tiembla en una esquina, ella tiene el impulso de acercarse y ponerle su chaqueta en los hombros.

Los ojos verdes del pequeño se llenan de lágrimas y apenas alcanza a asentir, Akane le nota los labios amoratados por el clima, siente el escozor en las pupilas por no poder hacer más. Avanza sin atreverse a mirar detrás.

Cuando abre la habitación de su unidad, el olor a hombre le golpea todos los sentidos, es la mezcla del sudor y el lodo de cada entrenamiento, es el humo del cigarro que le arde en los ojos, es el agrio aroma a semen que se oculta en algunas sábanas que no han sido cambiadas. Es ella, que huele igual.

— ¡Akane! ¿Disfrutaste tu permiso?

Kinoshita le da la bienvenida con su amplia sonrisa sin un par de dientes, ella asiente con un gesto mientras se dirige a su cama, se deja caer agotada en el delgado colchón que cruje los resortes bajo su peso.

— ¡Debiste quedarte con nosotros! Fuimos a pasear a los bares y nos divertimos mucho, no sabemos cuándo volveremos a pasarla tan bien.

Todos suelen olvidar que es una chica, en esos años desde que se unió a la milicia todos la habían adoptado como una especie de camarada pequeño, su cuerpo era realmente más delicado y las grandes ropas cubrían por completo lo que la destacaba como mujer, así que se acostumbró parcialmente pronto, sin embargo, en ese momento duele en el centro del pecho.

—Deja de proponerle cosas indecorosas a Akane, ella es una mujer.

Hay un silencio casi sepulcral. Tendo Akane sonríe con una media risa, gira la mirada y ve a los ojos de Ryoga Ibiki, el soldado más reciente en su unidad, desde el minuto 0 había reconocido en ella a una chica, aunque aún ahora no sabe si a su mirada puede convertirse en "su chica"

— No te preocupes Ryoga, esto es así.

Se sienta en la orilla de su cama, inhala y exhala con pesadez. Pese a ser la única mujer su desempeño en el entrenamiento le habían convertido en la segunda encargada después del sargento y esto aumentaba la carga de sus hombros.

— Está bien que se hayan divertido, mañana partimos en una misión hasta China y puede que sea la más difícil a la que nos hemos enfrentado. Somos un grupo unido y volveremos victoriosos de esta lucha ¿Entendieron?

Todos los soldados que dispersos por el cuarto hacían múltiples cosas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, formaron filas y al unísono repitieron "Sí señora"

Akane se dio un golpe mental, además de no ser considerada una atractiva joven tenía que enfrentarse al aumento de edad. ¡Señora! ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shinosuke si supiera?

— ¿Por eso no has venido con nosotros?

— Estuve con mi familia, partir en misiones siempre me pone un poco nerviosa ¿A ti no?

— Claro, pero cuando te veo tan valiente, tan delicada flor enfrentando a los enemigos nacionales, no puedo bajar la moral ¿sabes?

Ryoga se sienta a su lado, el colchón vuelve a protestar, pero a ninguno le parece importante. El joven es de su edad, amplios ojos cafés y cabello castaño, una sonrisa angelical e inocente. A veces incluso ella siente que es su deber apartarlo de tanta muerte. Él pone su mano sobre la de ella y aunque en una situación diferente aquella muestra de cariño aceleraría su corazón, en esta situación la hace sentir la fuente de motivación del equipo, una especie de _ángel_ que no es visto con ojos de deseo sino de salvación.

A veces Akane duda si puede siquiera salvarse a sí misma.

.

.

.

El viaje en barco hasta China es una pesadilla que se extiende por días, la cabeza no deja de darle vueltas a la tragedia que pudo esperarles al encallar en terreno enemigo, afortunadamente el ejército japonés tenía la zona de la costa cubierta.

Su unidad se reportó con los superiores, la orden era clara, tenían que avanzar hasta el siguiente punto de control del ejército chino, lo que implicaba subir un desfiladero y atravesar un campo de batalla que en el último par de meses había sido la barrera más grande para los japoneses.

El comandante se acerca a ella, un hombre con lentes y la cabeza calva, está segura que mencionaron su nombre, pero no logra recordarlo. En la guerra los nombres son efímeros. Lleva en su uniforme varias medallas, todos miran hacia el frente mientras él camina de un lado a otro pasando sus dedos sobre su mentón.

— Hemos perdido muchos hombres en ese terreno — Akane nota que él repara en ella cuando menciona la palabra _hombres_ , carraspea para disminuir su incomodidad y prosigue a hablar mientras camina — Es muy importante alcanzar el otro extremo, pero no quiero mentirles, muchachos. Probablemente hayan llegado a morir por su país, un soldado también tiene que elegir sus batallas. Si no avanzan, no mueran en vano. Regresen.

El camino desde la costa hasta el área de escalada le parece muy largo, mientras el convoy cruje bajo sus pies y la hace tambalearse dentro, su mente viaja a lugares más felices, donde el olor a carne quemada no alcanza sus fosas nasales. Piensa en él, sus ojos intensos color marrón, su voz suave que se desliza entre los oídos y acaricia sus cabellos, murmura su nombre entre los labios _Shinosuke_ , ese chico que Nabiki no aprueba, el joven que ha estado a su lado menos tiempo del que gustaría, el que toma su mano al correr y el que sigue preguntándole si está bien. Cuando Akane está con él, se siente más ella, más la versión de la mujer que sería de no ser por esa guerra. Tendo Akane, no la dirigente de cuadrilla, no la señora, ni la militar. Solo una chica enamorada de 25 años.

Los cuatro convoys se detienen, el freno es en seco, Akane siente como su corazón comienza a latir con una fuerza inmedible, se muerde el labio al mirar la enorme roca que se alza frente a la unidad. Aprieta contra el pecho su metralleta, un Subfusil Tipo 100. Y comienza a subir la red de gruesa cuerda que está fija en la parte superior.

Otros soldados les miran desde abajo mientras gritan indicaciones, hay fuego enemigo. Los nudillos de sus dedos se ponen blancos del esfuerzo que implica subir aquella roca, su piel se escoce en un rojo sangre, aprieta los dientes mientras sigue el paso de los demás, casi al llegar al borde gira su rostro para mirar los ojos de Ryoga, él le sonríe. Ella le devuelve el gesto.

Todos los ojos que mira, incluso los propios, reflejan el miedo de que esta sea la última vez.

Da un paso sobre la superficie, es recibida por una espesa cortina de humo oscuro, por los gritos de aliados y enemigos, por el pútrido olor de la guerra. Y después de sacar el aire de sus pulmones escucha con voz fuerte un _"Adelante"_

Lo que sucede después es muerte y destrucción. Los disparos salen de todos lados, la gente cae, sus camaradas mueren frente a sus ojos y ella quiere llorar, pero no puede. El suelo cimbra y espesa tierra mezclada con hojarasca en llamas entorpecen su avance. A su lado Kinnosuke Kashao recibe un impacto de bala en la pierna, el otro en un hombro y el tercero en el costado derecho. Él, tan atractivo que Akane pensó que haría buena pareja con su hermana Nabiki, ahora está en el suelo, cubriendo la herida de su torso mientras aprieta la mandíbula para no gritar de dolor. Akane dispara al soldado chino que no la había visto, el cuerpo del enemigo se desploma a centímetros y ella se tira al suelo, avanza con los codos y arrastrando sus piernas, saca vendas, sigue escuchando los gritos.

— Vas a sobrevivir a esto Kinnosuke, mírame. ¡Vas a salir de esta!

Él niega, pero gimotea cuando Akane le hace un torniquete en la pierna y le inyecta morfina. Escucha a los soldados con la camilla, le pone las manos en el rostro, es una caricia que acompaña de una sonrisa, la más sincera que puede. Kinnosuke le regresa el gesto, una mueca ladeada empañada por el sudor ya la tierra mezclada con ceniza.

Y ella se vuelve al suelo, se arrastra con los codos que ya sangran, más gritos, saca vendas, inyecta morfina, arrastra bolsas con suero y una de ellas revienta en su mano por la descarga de un fusil. Se enfoca en los ojos de quienes salva, no ve más allá de su nariz mientras se sigue arrastrando por el suelo.

El polvo que se alza impide a su tropa ver hacia donde van, ella solo verifica a los heridos y se culpa de los que no alcanza a salvar. Lo que sus ojos ven es terror que sus amigas cuentan jamás debió de ver una mujer.

Piernas cercenadas, intestinos esparcidos por el suelo, olor a muerte y carne quemada. Logra salvar a varios con la ayuda de las camillas, escapa por los cabellos de la muerte gracias a sus rápidos reflejos que la hacen tirar del gatillo sin muestra de piedad.

Aunque siente temblar las manos, en ese momento es ella quien infunde valor al grupo de hombres que se ven en la boca de la muerte. Han avanzado cuando de pronto escuchan la voz del capitán, los tiroteos, las granadas explotando a corta distancia.

Y el maldito sonido de un avión. Akane tiembla, se paraliza por un momento antes de que pueda correr, es el penetrante retumbar de los bombardeos, todo ocurre tan rápido. La mano que la empuja escasos metros para evitar la metralleta del animal de metal que surca el cielo. Los ojos inquietos de Ryoga.

Esos ojos.

El estallido de granadas tan cerca que la aturden, la sangre que ha brincado a su uniforme, las lágrimas que no se permite soltar. Luego otra granada, tan cerca que la lanza contra una pared, sigue escuchando con voz menos perceptible las órdenes _"Regresen, regresen"_ pero su cuerpo no puede obedecer. Escucha un idioma que no entiende, sabe que es chino, sabe que la muerte está más cerca que nunca y que nadie podrá aumentar la distancia.

Se levanta con los oídos sordos, con la pérdida del equilibrio, apenas se sostiene cuando alguien tira de ella, solo se siente caer en uno de los túneles del bando enemigo, el agua en sus manos la regresan a la realidad. La primera imagen es un rostro desfigurado, ha perdido un ojo y ahora flota en el canal, alza la vista aterrada solo para descubrir más cuerpos flotantes, se levanta nerviosa y al girarse choca con el cuerpo de un hombre.

Es puro instinto, alza su subfusil, pero el hombre frente a ella, en un solo movimiento le quita el arma, Akane solo ve su cabello negro antes de lanzarse sobre él a puño limpio, guiada solo por la necesidad de defensa.

— ¡Detente! ¡Basta! — Él para uno de sus golpes, los otros dos han asestado en su rostro, de lleno. Un par de ojos azules oscuros la reprimen y por un segundo ella duda de su estabilidad mental. ¿Qué hace un hombre como él dentro de ese canal? — No soy tu enemigo, soy un prisionero japonés. Ranma Saotome.

Akane no responde, siente que ha escuchado ese apellido en algún lado, eso le causa cierta familiaridad que se traduce en un poco de confianza, aunque no es que tenga mucho tiempo para pensarlo, voces y pasos agitados suenan en alguna parte del túnel. Los nervios le suben por la columna vertebral hasta que siente la mano de él en su muñeca.

Piel fría, dedos largos, una mano amplia con bastante fuerza. ¿Quién es este hombre?

Él está agitado, lo sabe por su respiración, se detienen en un recoveco y la observa de abajo hacia arriba. Ella hace lo mismo, una larga trenza le cae por debajo de los hombros, marcas horribles de un color amoratado en sus muñecas y unos ojos gélidos que relatan horrores.

— Jamás pensé que la guerra llegaría al punto de enviar chicas a pelear.

— No lo hace. Vine por voluntad propia, más importante ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

— No pueda darte ninguna garantía, pero si quieres salir viva de aquí tendrás que seguir mis órdenes ¿Captas?

Y ella no captaba nada, ahora solo se sabía atrapada con ese ex prisionero en una cloaca china que seguro era el canal por el que el enemigo se desplazaba. Si sus tropas se retiraban ¿Cómo volvería a su hogar? ¿Su única opción era seguir a este tipo misterioso?

.

.

Primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, seguro son pocos capítulos, si les gusta, si tienen sugerencias o críticas siempre serán bienvenidas. Comenten & gracias!


	2. Perra Militar

**.**

 **Perra Militar**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No era lo que esperaba, pero era lo que la gente pensaba que merecía. Se recordaba con perfecta claridad adentrándose en la primera ocasión que la condecoraron. Fue una ceremonia realizada con júbilo hacía ya unos años, ella llevaba con orgullo su cofia bien blanca y planchada, se sentía un verdadero ángel blanco._

 _Hasta que muchas mujeres entraron al recinto, venían agitadas, las caras rojas y descompuestas._

 _— ¡Ustedes se han dedicado a seducir a nuestros hombres!_

 _— Sabemos bien lo que hicieron ¡Son las putas del ejército!_

 _Los hombres no dijeron nada, los militares quedaron estupefactos. La cuadrilla de enfermeras de 19 y 20 años sintieron sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia, rabia y dolor. Akane Tendo aguantó las lágrimas porque no se iba a permitir manchar su pulcro uniforme con las gotas salinas que esas mujeres estaban provocando salir de sus ojos. Ella estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, de salvar vidas, de por fin ver su atuendo blanco y no bañado en sangre coagulada._

 _— Nadie querrá estar con ustedes ¡Ustedes no pelearon por la patria, sino por ser cogidas por el culo!_

 _— ¡Perras militares!_

 _Perras en celo. Son las perras del ejército, son las putas que intentaron llevarse a nuestros hombres. No son ángeles, son putas. ¡Perras militares!_

 _El grito fue unísono, uno detrás de otro en un canto que dolía más que las balas o que el avión que la persiguió por 15 minutos. Volvió en sí cuando sintió el impacto de la masa de lodo en su falda, solo el caos se desató detrás de eso. Los militares sacaron a las mujeres del lugar, incluso a sus propias esposas e hijas quienes entre la multitud seguían fuera de sí._

 _— No tienen la culpa, después de todo, ninguna de ustedes disparó un arma._

 _Escuchó susurrar a un oficial a su lado y entonces sí la lágrima se le escapó de los ojos._

 _Ella no había disparado. No había luchado. Sí, solo era una Perra Militar._

 _Recordó y recordar siempre duele._

— ¡Corre más rápido!

Su orden la devuelven a la realidad, la devuelven a la asfixia que le causa el túnel, un espacio de apenas 6 metros de ancho por 3 de alto, la devuelven al sonido de múltiples pisadas sobre el agua, un agua en el que cadáveres se entrevén flotando, la devuelven a la angustia de estar viva.

El túnel es un canal de agua que conecta varios puntos por subterráneo, Akane solo los conocía en teoría, es su primera vez dentro de uno. Cuando escuchó de ellos fue durante una guardia nocturna en el segundo pabellón al que fue asignada, donde conoció a Sayuri. Uno de los soldados contó horrores de esos túneles, dijo claramente que eran un nido de soldados chinos, eran los caminos por los que no dejaban de salir, citó "No importa cuántos mates, siempre saldrán más ¡No dejan de salir!" para el ejército japonés fue un verdadero logro el descubrimiento de los mismos.

Hasta antes de eso, los altos comandos pensaban que había una ventaja clara de la preparación enemiga, porque mientras cada día que pasaban en el frente sus hombres se desgastaban, los chinos parecían recobrar fuerzas durante las noches, agotados, los soldados japoneses no tenían esperanzas.

Cuando encontraron la fuente, esos túneles que se interconectaban con varias zonas estratégicas del campo de batalla, los métodos cambiaron. Una de las prioridades de cualquier unidad, era destrozar con granadas de mano la infraestructura del canal, y si en el proceso lograban acabar con una unidad china, mejor que mejor.

Sin embargo, en este momento Akane no sabe a dónde dirigirse ni en qué esquina doblar, solo sigue hacia el lado contrario del sonido de las botas contra el agua. La imagen que creó a partir del relato de ese soldado, no la deja respirar tranquila. Se imagina a miles de soldados, saliendo a su paso como una estampida de hormigas asesinas.

— Nos estamos alejando del campamento. ¡Necesitamos regresar!

El chico da vuelta en una de las esquinas y ella por inercia le sigue, no es que confíe ciegamente en él, es que no tiene otra maldita opción, mientras ella se sentía perdida, Ranma Saotome — Como dijo que se llamaba y no es que estuviera segura — la había guiado lejos de esa marabunta de botas contra el agua que levantaba un olor a podrido.

Akane se siente feliz cuando al girar encuentra una de las aberturas del túnel que dan al campo de batalla, tiene la inercia de saltar por él y salir de ese lugar que la asfixia, apenas da un ligero brinco para aferrarse a la pared cuando la mano del chico la sostienen por la muñeca y la arroja, con fuerza innecesaria, al agua.

— ¡Estúpida! Vas a hacer que te maten ¿Tienes idea de a dónde vas a asomar tu cabezota? — La mujer se encoje de hombros, tiene ganas de decirle que no, que quiere escapar de todo eso, pero se guarda su comentario. Está más asustada del vibrar del agua — Estamos más y más cerca del campamento chino. ¡Hemos venido retrocediendo durante horas! Cada vez estoy más cerca que de donde escapé, así que no tientes tu suerte y sígueme. Vamos a volver con los nuestros.

Saotome es alto, mucho más alto que ella. Más musculoso también, algo que le extraña suponiendo que sea verídica su historia sobre ser un prisionero. ¿Y si en verdad quiere llevarla al campamento enemigo? Él le toma de la muñeca y empieza la marcha nuevamente, Akane ha perdido la noción del trayecto recorrido. Mira las paredes y no hay nada que la ayude a saber dónde está, si ya pasó por ahí o si se aleja o acerca a su meta.

Las plantas de los pies le arden, sin calcetines y con unas botas más grandes que su talla, le rompen la piel, pero no se queja, sigue al hombre de la trenza. Da igual, nadie en una guerra donde mueren miles, se preocuparía por llevar a una soldado más al campamento enemigo. Ni siquiera para violarla, no haría falta tomarse tantas molestias.

Aprieta el bolsillo interior de su uniforme, es el bolsillo más cercano al corazón. Respira más tranquila al sentir su contenido.

— Ahí llevas la munición ¿Verdad? — Ella alza su mirada, sus ojos azules la confrontan más con duda que con autoridad. Akane no le responde, sigue caminando. Él bufa, como si tuviera 16 años — Estoy intentando ser amable contigo ¿Podrías cooperar un poco?

Akane le ignora, cuando Ranma la detiene poniendo su mano en su pecho, la mujer respira con dificultad al escuchar tan cerca los pasos, al ver el agua bajo sus pies moverse inquieta. Ahora sí siente que está muy cerca de morir en misión. Alejada del campamento y con todos sus compañeros dándola por muerta, además de que estaba vagando por el camino usual de los soldados enemigos acompañada de un completo extraño.

—Viene alguien, a mi señal disparas. No antes ¿Escuchas?

Y ella escucha mientras aprieta los dientes furiosa de tener que obedecerlo, traga saliva con una pesadez osada. El pelinegro da la señal, un ademán que es normal para los militares y esa simple acción la tranquiliza, tal vez no miente, gira en la curva del túnel y dispara a los tres soldados que se acercaban y quienes apenas tienen tiempo de reaccionar a la serie de balas que arroja su metralleta.

— Sigamos así, vamos a salir de aquí. Te lo prometo.

Akane ve una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro de él y las lágrimas estuvieron por dejársele escapar, porque en sus años de guerra las únicas veces que llegó a ver una sonrisa tan cálida como aquella era en los momentos donde ella salvaba a los heridos en las escuetas e improvisadas enfermerías, durante sus años como enfermera. Ella siempre era el ángel y esta vez algo le decía que los papeles se habían invertido.

Un ruido la saca de su trance, es una granada de mano que baja por una de las bocas del túnel, seguro han escuchado los disparos y quieren acabar con las _ratas_ que se pasean furtivos en sus pasillos.

Solo puede distinguir los ojos azules del hombre quien la toma de la muñeca y la hace correr tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permiten, giran en un recoveco y él la cubre con su cuerpo haciéndola pegarse a la pared que se cimbra como si fuese a derrumbarse. Escucha el corazón de Saotome, loco como un caballo desbocado y el de ella parece a punto de detenerse. Las paredes que presentan desprendimientos por la explosión, son las que los salvan de una muerte segura. Los gritos apenas son audibles, afuera la conmoción es mínima. Akane siente como su corazón poco a poco regresa a su ritmo normal. Él se aleja de ella y se acerca a inspeccionar la zona, sin arma alguna. Ella no sabe si el tipo era demasiado confiado en sí mismo o solo un loco que escapó de China.

— Estoy segura que vendrán a inspeccionar, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Su voz es firme, si Ranma conoce la salida y el interior de ese túnel, entonces deben salir. Ya.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! Pensé que los chinos te habían comido la lengua.

Él la mira casi anonadado, parpadea un par de veces y ella le imita.

— No es el momento para esas bromas de mal gusto. ¿Te das cuenta la situación en la que estamos?

— Hey, el que estuvo cautivo fui yo, en cualquier caso, la broma es más hiriente para mí. Solo trato de hacer más llevadero nuestro tiempo aquí, ¿Te das cuenta que han pasado cuando menos un par de horas desde que venimos corriendo por estos lugares y tú no has dicho ni una palabra? ¡Eso es tan poco adorable!

Tendo Akane frunce el entrecejo, el tipo era agradable mientras no abriera la boca.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Te parece que la situación se presta a que yo sea una chica delicada?

Él la barre con la mirada y vuelve a enarcar una sonrisa amplia, Akane no sabe si esa sonrisa es un milagro en medio de la guerra o solo le pertenece a un estúpido con suerte.

— Claro que sí, seguro fuera de tus días de servicio eres una chica linda. — Los ojos cafés de la joven militar se iluminan por primera vez desde que decidió volverse médico de batallón —pero claro que con esa actitud seguro tampoco eres muy popular ¿Verdad?

Akane vuelve a pensar que el tipo se ve mejor callado y se siente estúpida por estar albergando pensamientos tontos en momentos como esos. Suenan los pasos sobre el agua y ambos reaccionan corriendo a través de los túneles. Él vuelve a tomar el liderazgo, no duda en qué esquina doblar ni medita sobre el rumbo de sus pasos.

La mujer con sus ojos cafés bien abiertos lleva la paranoia a flor de piel, cada ruido extraño la hace pensar en otra granada bajando por alguna de las bocas del túnel. ¿Qué pasa si una de ellas choca contra ellos? Imagina sus miembros esparcidos por el agua, será solo otro cuerpo entre los cadáveres.

Su temor se hace realidad, al pasar frente a uno de los agujeros una granada baja por él, no tiene ni siquiera tiempo de sorprenderse cuando el hombre intercepta el arma y la arroja con todas sus fuerzas fuera del túnel.

— Hace tiempo escuché de un jugador de béisbol americano que hizo lo mismo, logró regresar 5 granadas hasta que la 6ta le estalló en la mano.

Saotome comienza a reír bajito, Akane no sabe si se le ha zafado un tornillo a él o a ella, que continúa siguiéndole.

— Tenemos que subir Saotome.

— Llámame Ranma. ¿Y tú? No puedo seguir diciéndote "Hey" "Hey machorra" "Hey estúpida"

— Con un demonio ¡Muévete!

El chico la mira con incredulidad, pero accede, tampoco es que existan muchas opciones. Sube por una de las bocas que dan al campo de batalla, le toma la mano para jalarla y ambos caen sobre unos cuerpos aún tibios… Akane ahoga un grito, son algunos de sus compañeros de unidad, apenas y reconoce qué partes del cuerpo pertenecen a quién, es una masacre. Y ella siente la punzada de la culpa, debió quedarse arriba a buscar sobrevivientes. No debió…

— No es el momento, tendrás una vida para culparte. Ahora tenemos que salir.

La voz de Ranma es segura, no entiende como él comprende lo que pasa por sus pensamientos.

Ella mira a lo lejos, se encuentran casi a la mitad del campo de batalla, están muy lejos de alcanzar el desfiladero por el que pueden volver al campamento aliado. ¿Cómo atravesarán ese mar de cuerpos conocidos y enemigos destrozados?

Esta vez ella comienza a avanzar, él le sigue un poco desorientado. No logran recorrer lo que deben recorrer si quieren llegar antes del anochecer, para cuando Akane se da cuenta, él atardecer se mira en el horizonte. Gira para ver a Ranma, sus oojos azules destellan con el naranja del firmamento, él le devuelve la mirada. Son unos segundos en los que no hay nada más que esa intensa mirada sobre la suya. Están tan solos, tan desorientados. Son lo único que hay por unos instantes. Hasta que la hermosa puesta de sol se dispersa en su mente, es opacada por las voces y luego los disparos.

Es el ejército chino que acaba con los sobrevivientes de la batalla, vienen desde el desfiladero, está segura. Akane suele pensar rápido cuando la adrenalina la consume, tal vez lo único que heredó de su madre, fue el instinto de supervivencia.

— Yo también prometo sacarte de aquí.

Akane toma rápido al chico que apenas mira buscando una ruta, lo empuja al suelo. Aprieta los dientes cuando mira al suelo y encuentra el cuerpo de Jiro, aquél chico sonriente que se la pasaba jugando a las cartas y apostando hasta lo que no tenía, era el más valiente. Por eso iba hasta el frente de la unidad. Su cadáver es un punto en el mapa, es lo más lejos que llegaron en esta batalla. Con la impotencia corriendo por su garganta, jala su cuerpo y lo encima en el chico de ojos azules. Se le escapan las lágrimas de frustración.

Con un movimiento le indica, segura y autoritaria " _Sé que eres un idiota así que_ n _o te muevas y por favor, no dejes que te maten_ " Para luego arrojarse a una de las barrancas aliadas. La cantidad de cuerpos que se amontonan en ella le causan el más sincero escalofrío de su vida, tira de ellos para hacerse un hueco en el que luego se esconde. La rabia de cubrirse a sí misma con los cadáveres de sus aliados le amarga la boca. Agradece que no pueda reconocerlos, cierra los ojos y solo esperar a que los enemigos pasen de ella o acaben por matarla.

Escucha el crujir de las piedras debajo de las botas militares, siente el peso de alguien sobre ella y los cadáveres. No entiende el idioma pero espera que sus palabras no sean nada malo, su tono de voz es calmado y ella suspira en su mente porque tiene esperanzas de que no descubrieran al prisionero que se les acababa de escapar.

Pasa una eternidad en que su corazón es lo único que escucha, es acompañado del olor a tierra, a podrido, a carne descompuesta.

De pronto el silencio se interrumpe, unos gritos, unos disparos y el sonido tan corrosivo para los oídos que provoca la piel siendo penetrada por una ballesta. Tiembla porque no sabe que ocurre, tiembla porque tiene miedo, porque no quiere morir… porque quiere volver a ver a sus hermanas, sus adoradas hermanas y su querido padre.

Y su amor. Tampoco quiere morir sin amar.

Un pensamiento horrible y fugaz le cruza la mente, aunque saliese viva de esa guerra, tal vez nunca nadie le amaría. ¿Qué hombre aceptaría a una soldado que pasó años rodeada de hombres, rodeada de muerte?

El tiempo se estira, se le vuelve infinito.

— ¡Vamos mujer!

La voz de él es fuerte. ¡Es Ranma! El alivio le invade, jamás imaginó que la voz de un completo extraño le sabría a hogar. Empuja con fuerza y clava sus uñas en el cuerpo que tiene encima, lo hecha a un lado. Se siente atascada entre el barro y los otros cuerpos, pero los ojos de él la hacen sentir que lo peor ha pasado.

Ranma se agacha y arroja los otros cuerpos a un lado. Akane no puede apartar la vista de su salvador, quiere agradecerle por seguir vivo. Le da igual si lo conoce de hace un par de horas o de toda una vida, en la guerra todo ocurre a otra velocidad, nada es demasiado rápido cuando se está bajo el fuego enemigo.

— No te miento, eres una chica excepcional. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella sonríe, la guerra le había ayudado a olvidar sus modales.

— Soy Akane, Tendo Akane.

— Estoy feliz de conocerte, Akane.

Él le extiende la mano, esa mano que ella ya reconoce como delgada, grande y fría. La toma y siente la fuerza que la saca de esa poza de cuerpos. En un instinto, Akane lanza sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, él brinca ante la sorpresa, pero permanece quieto. La auxiliar sanitaria le abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Por primera vez no se siente sola en esa guerra. Porque no, no era una perra militar, era una chica con honor & miedo.


	3. Cartuchos en la chaqueta

Volví después de un rato! No me he ido todavía. Gracias por leer y si te gusta, espero tu review.

* * *

.

.

 **Cartuchos en la chaqueta**

.

.

El silencio de la muerte es realmente pesado, casi asfixiante. Akane puede escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón y los pasos acompasados con los del hombre que recién conoce y que es la única compañía que tiene para salir con vida de ese cementerio fresco.

Le mira desde atrás, una trenza oscura como la noche que ya se cierne sobre el campo, una espalda ancha que debe ser resultado de un arduo entrenamiento y sus ropas. Tela roja y azul, confección clásica china, un grosor que de ninguna manera le sería útil en una guerra como esta. Akane se muerde el labio, apresura el paso aún con el dolor de sus pantorrillas, hasta que le rebasa por la derecha y se coloca frente a él.

Ranma se para en seco. Ella solo le mira por encima del hombro, él tiene el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules — En los que no había reparado que son realmente bellos — reflejan incredulidad. Tendo Akane suelta un suspiro que más parece un gruñido.

— Esas ropas no van a protegerte de ningún disparo, quédate atrás.

— Para ser una chica, eres demasiado arriesgada.

Su voz es fuerte, audaz en un inicio y ronca en las últimas sílabas, no es una caricia a los oídos, es más como un ligero tirón de orejas. Akane se sonríe, pero no se gira a verlo, tiene que concentrar sus sentidos en lo que tiene frente a ella. Aún les falta camino para llegar a una zona segura, tienen que alcanzar el acantilado por el que subieron y está segura que este no estará solo.

— Para ser un hombre, tienes grandes complejos respecto a las mujeres.

Escucha como Ranma deja salir el aire entre sus dientes, es evidente que le molesta que alguien le lleve la contraria, pero a Akane le tiene sin cuidado. Le preocupa más la tierra bajo sus pies que continúa caliente y le quema el caucho del as botas, el ejército chino tiene una pasión desmedida por los lanzallamas que dejaban horrorosos espectáculos a su paso.

— ¿Por qué le das la espalda a alguien que podría ser tu enemigo?

Ella se gira por primera vez, llevan un tiempo indefinido andando en cuclillas, Akane siente las piernas fallarle, le duele todo el cuerpo y al mirarlo se siente inferior, él tan fresco como si no acabase de escapar del ejercito enemigo y hubiese permanecido tanto tiempo bajo cuerpos desfigurados.

— Desconozco de dónde has salido, pero mi enemigo no eres.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— Me salvaste al jalarme al canal. Pudiste haberme dejado morir ¿Qué más razón necesito?

Él suspira y Akane sabe que se ha resignado, sigue andando con dificultad entre los cadáveres, ella mira atenta a cada uno, buscando señales de vida. Hay pocos hombres de los que conformaban su unidad, eso le alivia, aunque sea un poco, pues el resto de soldados japoneses de todas formas pertenecen al batallón al que fue asignada. Y Akane siempre piensa que pudo dar más.

Sus manos tropiezan con trozos de carne humana, con viejos conocidos y otros muchos nunca antes vistos, no puede cerrar los ojos.

Detrás suyo escucha los pasos livianos del hombre, son como aire que apenas roza la tierra y ella se siente tan pegada al suelo, cuánto daría por poder volar lejos de ahí. Si sus cálculos no fallan están casi llegando al lugar donde la granada que la arrojó contra la pared, explotó. Eso significa que no están tan lejos de su punto de salvación, tiene que tragar pesado cuando empieza a acercarse, porque está muy segura que a partir de ese punto lo que verá serán caras conocidas, historias pasadas y vidas desechas. Siente que las piernas no le dan para más, lleva sus rodillas al suelo y comienza a caminar de esa forma, un sonido como de sorpresa le llega a los oídos, es Ranma cuyos ojos siente fijos en la nuca.

— ¿Por qué la guerra? ¿Por qué no cualquier otra cosa?

Sin detenerse Akane cierra por un momento los ojos, no puede pensar más de lo que ya ha pensado hasta ahora. Y nunca ha llegado a una resolución. Delante de sus ojos empieza a ver solo la completa oscuridad, la noche ha caído con una velocidad brumosa.

— No fue la guerra, Ranma. Fui yo, simplemente no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando está todo así. No soy la única, más mujeres se han unido a la guerra, porque no pueden quedarse sentadas esperando que todo pase.

— Pero esto es un infierno, Akane.

— Todos los lugares son el infierno, al menos aquí puedo disparar.

Su conversación se ve interrumpida con un gélido sudor que le baja la columna, a metros de ellos, por la parte posterior, el sonido de dos metralletas le perforan el pecho. Akane calcula la distancia, siente un sabor amargo debajo de la lengua, tienen el tiempo contado. Se acercan, ella avanza más rápido, aunque las rodillas sangren y el uniforme, tres veces más grande que su cuerpo, le corte los muslos con la fricción. El corazón le late tan a prisa que teme por que se detenga en seco, como si se hartara de todo y simplemente dejara de latir porque, oye, guerra ¡Que te jodan!

No sabe por qué, tal vez es la muerte que le besa la nuca, como los ojos de Ranma que no se despegan de ella, pero se atreve a contarlo.

— _Fue hace años, me uní como enfermera. Atendía a quienes llegaban al pabellón, vi de todo. Desmembramientos, hombres quemados de pies a cabeza, vi gente morir de miedo… escuchaban los disparos, los truenos a la distancia o simples pisadas con tanta fuerza que perdían la cordura. Vi hombres corpulentos mearse encima mientras lloraban sin poder ponerse de pie en la escueta cama._

 _Pero la inocencia es lo peor, Saotome. Es lo que te quema el alma, ellas eran dos chicas, hermanas que no pasaban los 17 años de edad, tan bonitas con sus cabellos amarrados hacia atrás. En ese tiempo tenía mi cabello largo ¿Sabes? Como ellas. Íbamos las 3 con nuestros uniformes blancos y bien planchados, éramos los ángeles de los soldados. Ellas no duraron ni una semana._

 _Fue mi culpa. Tuve miedo, no puedo ocultarlo. Éramos simples tiros al blanco, yo estaba atendiendo a un paciente cuyo rostro estaba completamente vendado, aparentemente culpa de un lanzallamas. Solo recuerdo sus ojos, azul intenso cargado de vida. Luego los bombardeos, el maldito sonido de los aviones. ¡El maldito sonido de los aviones! —_ Akane tiene que apretar la mandíbula para no gritar, su voz muere como un sollozo ahogado _— vi a lo lejos a las hermanas, Kurumi corrió hacia un soldado cuya pierna había sido arrancada por una granada, Natsume miró desde la esquina del edificio que seguía en pie, se ocultó tras unas camas que habían ido a parar ahí en el revuelo. Yo seguí con los ojos a Kurumi, se aferró con tanta fuerza al soldado que me recordó lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Abracé al paciente a mi cargo, me tiré al suelo sosteniéndolo entre mis brazos e intenté ocultarnos bajo las camas, pero era inviable, me arrastré con él hasta una zona llena de escombros, aún recuerdo cómo lo oculté lo mejor que pude, sentí que sus ojos me suplicaban que no me marchara, le fallé. Lo tengo claro porque al girar mi rostro vi como la metralleta terminaba con Kurumi y el paciente, tantas balas, tantos hoyos._

 _Natsume estaba paralizada, pero yo me había movido por puro impulso, corrí hasta sus cuerpos. Ella tenía los ojos vacíos, nunca vi nada tan muerto hasta ese momento, entonces el avión que la había asesinado se dio la vuelta, giró y vi el rostro del piloto. Él reía. ¡Reía! Estaba disfrutando el espectáculo, me puse de pie y empecé a correr, pensé que me mataría igual que a Kurumi. No lo hizo, se estaba divirtiendo con mi desesperación. Corrí tanto como pude, quise escapar entre los campos del lugar, pero el ruido me seguía. Sus ojos me perseguían, me adentré en el bosque y logré sobrevivir._

 _Cuando volví al pabellón todos estaban muertos, hacía apenas unas horas el lugar tenía tanto movimiento, enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro, pacientes sonriendo por su recuperación… Natsume que había recibido una carta de su madre con una hermosa sonrisa, ahora estaba muerta en la esquina del edificio, se atravesó un bisturí a la altura de la tráquea. Y mi paciente ya no estaba._

 _Sobrevivimos 6 enfermeras, nos condecoraron al volver. Pero ¿Sabes? No merecía la condecoración, yo solo fui una perra afortunada que no murió cuando debió morir. Por eso tomé el fúsil como auxiliar sanitaria._

Akane se deja caer al suelo por un momento, no puede avanzar más, tiene que respirar. Él la alcanza, apenas y lleva sudor encima. Saotome le sonríe. La militar tiene que parpadear un par de veces, mira alrededor y con la oscuridad no encuentra motivos para que él sonría.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo acabé prisionero? — Akane siente la respiración del hombre muy cerca, pero sus ojos apenas pueden notar la silueta de su rostro. Es el cansancio, es la oscuridad y es el miedo. No responde, no sabe si quiere o no, no sabe si servirá o no. — Está bien, no te contaré. Pero me has dejado sin qué decir.

— No tienes que decir nada, no vinimos al campo de batalla a tomarnos un té.

Él ríe, muy por lo bajo, pero lo hace. Tendo Akane también sonríe un poco, no le quedan tantas fuerzas para ello. Entonces escucha un ligero crujido cerca, muy cerca. Akane mira a Ranma, le pregunta con la mirada si él también lo escuchó y este le afirma con la cabeza. Es un muy débil quejido, casi imperceptible. La joven se pone de rodillas otra vez y empieza a gatear con la oreja casi pegada al suelo. Vuelve a escucharlo, pero esta vez Ranma, a punto de ponerse en pie, le pone la mano en el hombro.

— No podemos, tenemos que avanzar.

Ella también lo sabe, va a levantarse cuando vuelve a escuchar ese sonido débil y asfixiado. Vuelve al suelo, cuando sus ojos lo enfocan, es por su pañoleta amarilla atada al cuello. Las lágrimas le bajan por las mejillas. Se arrastra con tanta fuerza que Ranma, a su lado, da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Akane se aferra al hombre en el suelo, mientras llora, pero dice que lo hace de felicidad.

— Voy a sacarte de aquí, Ryoga. No me dejes.

Su compañero no puede hablar, le inspecciona rápido y nuevamente son muchos agujeros, todo lo demás está en su lugar. Es la sangre, la falta de ella, la que va a matarlo. Claro, si ella lo permite. Akane le toma de las muñecas y se pone en pie, jala del chico con todas sus fuerzas, no puede ponerlo en pie y mucho menos cargarlo a cuestas.

— ¿Estás loca? Si lo llevas contigo, ellos nos alcanzarán y matarán. Tenemos que…

— Vete. Yo no lo voy a dejar aquí. — Ranma la ha tomado por los hombros, con la luna clara por la ausencia de nubes, Akane es capaz de verlo completo. Su mirada es penetrante, incluso intimidante, pero no es suficiente. — Estamos cerca, si te vas ahora salvaras ese trasero tuyo, yo no continuaré sin Ryoga.

Él cierra los ojos para después darle un empujón, frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta. Akane cree ver que sus manos se convierten en puños y que sus nudillos palidecen de la presión que ejerce.

— Detesto a las mujeres como tú.

Dice sin mirar atrás, el hombre de la trenza oscura se desaparece en el abismo de la noche. Akane quiere gritarle que se vaya al diablo, que nunca buscó su simpatía y que además es un egoísta de lo más bajo. Pero se muerde el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, gritar es una sentencia de muerte. Se agacha para escuchar la respiración errática de Ryoga, la angustia le sube por la garganta y mientras el aire le abandona los pulmones, sus manos rebuscan en su chaqueta casi implorando a una fuerza mayor que ella. Por fin sus torpes dedos encuentran un pequeño bote con morfina, lleva la jeringa en el bolsillo derecho y en un movimiento se le inyecta a su amigo quien abre la boca casi desesperado por coger un trozo de vida.

Akane mira a su alrededor y toma por la ropa a un cadáver, no sabría quién es incluso aunque lo hubiese conocido. Su rostro está desfigurado por quemaduras horribles, el olor de la carne humana al fuego es un olor que Akane nunca podrá borrar de su memoria.

Le arrebata la chaqueta al soldado caído y con la suya improvisa una camilla, sube a Ryoga en ella y con la fuerza que le queda toma las dos mangas y comienza a arrastrarle. Será un viaje turbulento, los escasos disparos que indican el avance de los soldados enemigos en la búsqueda de supervivientes del ejército japonés, le tienen las sienes a reventar.

Mirada hacia el frente, brazos agotados por transportar peso muerto, la garganta matándola lentamente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebió algo? Ya ni pensar en comer. Llora de impotencia. Cree escuchar un débil " _Déjame, por favor_ " pero lo ignora. En este momento no es una decisión que le competa a él, es un deber que ella sola decidió cargar.

Ahora escucha pasos, no son muchos, pero es el crujir de las botas contra las ramas y los huesos calcinados. La sensación de persecución la ayudan a sentir que se desvanece ¿Y si ambos solo se dejan morir? El miedo le tensa músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, aprieta la mandíbula y el abdomen mientras acelera el paso, sigue sin ver nada. Por amor a todo lo sagrado, que alguien le diga si está cerca o no.

Siente la presencia de alguien a su lado, se gira a punto del colapso mientras suelta la chaqueta y escucha el golpe del cuerpo contra el suelo. Va a gritar y a abrir fuego sin mediación, cuando la mano le toma del rostro y ella reconoce la complexión de esta.

— Pensé que te habías marchado.

— No escucho un gracias ¿Sabes? — Ranma le sonríe, ella no puede verlo, pero puede sentirlo, las lágrimas no se detienen — Había muy pocos soldados en la zona de descenso, me hice cargo ya. Solo tenemos que bajarlo.

— Yo ya no puedo hacerlo, no soy tan fuerte. Por favor, sálvalo. Yo me quedaré aquí arriba y los cuidaré.

— ¿Estás loca?

Akane siente que está más cuerda que nunca, si mientras ellos bajan son sorprendidos por el ejército chino, les dispararan a quemarropa y los tres morirán ahí. Ella no va a permitirlo, parece que Ranma la entiende porque después de soltar un "No te mueras" toma a Ryoga y camina un par de metros. La auxiliar sanitaria no le despega la vista, lo ve llegar al tronco que, sujeto con una cuerda, les permite bajar a los heridos. La felicidad se le desborda. Ryoga Ibiki va a salir vivo de esa.

La escena le resulta acogedora, el joven se amarra a la cintura la pesada cuerda y ata lo mejor que puede al soldado, Akane escucha voces al final del precipicio y la vida le regresa al cuerpo. No los han abandonado, han vuelto por ellos. Luego otras voces, más cerca, inentendibles pero claras.

Ella toma su subfsil, no hay muchos cartuchos. Pero no importa, se gira hacia Ranma, va a ganar tiempo y probablemente no pueda volver, le sonríe y se anima a caminar hacia el enemigo. No tiene la capacidad de mirar más allá de su nariz, ni tiene la fuerza para bajar a un herido con solo los músculos de sus brazos, lo único que tiene ahora es su arma, jala el bípode que se encañona en el suelo. Escucha los gritos de Ranma, pero no va a cambiar de opinión. Se tira al suelo y sin poder apuntar, dispara al frente, a donde sus oídos le dicen que lo haga.

Disparos desde el frente, maldiciones chinas que no puede ni quiere descifrar, cierra los ojos porque la luz destellante de la munición le ayuda a ver los rostros del enemigo, miradas cargadas de odio, pieles cubiertas de sudor y sangre de su gente, Akane no va a vivir más por eso. Cambia el cartucho solo una vez, cuando la munición se termina, la médica no sabe cuántos han muerto y cuántos siguen de pie. No sabe ni el tiempo que pasó, pudo ser un minuto o una eternidad. Su instinto le grita, se pone de pie y corre hacia el precipicio.

Es una carrera contra la muerte. Prefiere lanzarse a ser capturada. Sus ojos enfocan los de Ranma que se deshace de la cuerda atada a su cintura, el impacto de bala que le perfora el hombro no duele, solo suena, se escucha el movimiento del arma y se escucha el sonido de la piel atravesada. La fuerza la lleva al suelo. El prisionero chino llega a su lado, lleva un arma probablemente robada a un cadáver, dispara con tanta precisión que Akane escucha débilmente como los gritos se van apagando.

Él la jala, ella apenas se pone en pie. No van a lograrlo.

— ¡Cállate estúpida! Solo aférrate a mí.

Más voces detrás de ellos, más sonidos de armas, más desesperación. Akane se sostiene a la cuerda que representa la única esperanza de volver con vida a su hogar, su brazo derecho no le responde, Ranma está histérico, no sabe lo que dice, pero tampoco importa. Akane se sostiene a él mientras bajan, no piensa en las imposibilidades de que un hombre baje cargando con ella y sostenido por un solo brazo. Tal vez Akane no se ha dado cuenta que ya está muerta. Disparos vienen en ambas direcciones, no siente y solo escucha.

— ¿Por qué no ocupaste los cartuchos de tu chaqueta? ¡Eran dos! ¡Dos, Akane!

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa débil. Ranma no sabe ¿Cómo podría saber? Ellas siempre llevan dos cartuchos extra, porque los soldados chinos no toman prisioneras a las mujeres, las fusilan. Ranma no podía saber de Asami. Asami era su amiga, enfermera y auxiliar también. Se enlistaron al mismo tiempo, la perdieron durante un bombardeo. Akane la encontró 3 días después, le habían sacado los ojos y cortado sus pechos. También tenía dentro de la vagina un pesado pedazo de tronco que le salía por la boca.

Llevaban dos por si fallaban. Siente los brazos de Ranma que la rodean, la abrazan con tal fuerza que no tiene tiempo de pensar en que él siente lástima. Solo quiere quedarse ahí por siempre.

Akane no supo si lo pensó o lo dijo, luego de eso todo perdió su color.


End file.
